herofandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Hood (Disney)
Robin Hood is an anthropomorphic fox who is the titular main protagonist of Disney's 1973 feature film of the same name. Although Robin Hood is often shown as an outlaw who chooses to rob from the rich to help the poor people in this animated version he is shown mainly attacking Prince John and his agents who have impoverished Nottingham with high taxes. Robin Hood and Little John steal the tax caravans and give it back to the peasants while trying to avoid capture by both Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham. He was voiced by the late Brian Bedford. Physical Appearance Robin Hood is a slender red fox with brown eyes who wears a yellow hat with a red feather on it, but later changed to green, and wears green clothing and shoes. ''Robin Hood'' His first appearance in the film is running with Little John from the Sheriff of Nottingham and his posse. After escaping, he and Little John disguise themselves as gypsy fortune tellers. Together, they successfully rob the royal caravan of the tyrannical, ruthless Prince John, earning him the prince's ire. Robin Hood becomes Prince John's most wanted figure in Nottingham. While disguised as a blind beggar, Robin is seen giving the money to Nottingham residents who suffer from the oppressive taxes of Prince John. Later on, he finds out from Friar Tuck that Prince John has organized an archery tournament with a kiss from Maid Marian as a winner's prize. Though it is clearly a trap meant to capture him, Robin Hood attends, disguised as a stork in order to see Maid Marian whom Robin loves. However, his masterful archery skills reveal his identity, and he is captured and sentenced to death. Little John interrupts the execution by threatening Prince John and after a battle thanks to The Sheriff of Nottingham, Robin Hood escapes into Sherwood Forest with Little John, Maid Marian and others. After discovering that Friar Tuck has been imprisoned by Prince John for treason, Robin Hood attempts a rescue to both save the friar from death and to rescue the residents of Nottingham who have been imprisoned for failure to pay taxes. The jail break goes successfully until it is revealed that Tagalong was left behind due to losing her grip on her siblings during the escape. Though Robin Hood is able to rescue the child, he is trapped in the castle. He is stalked in the tower by the Sheriff of Nottingham who engulfs the tower in flames while trying to hit Robin Hood with a flaming torch. Robin Hood manages to run and eventually jumps from a tower into the moat while being shot at by the sheriff's posse. Though originally believed to be dead, Robin Hood survives, much to the anger of Prince John. At the end, King Richard returns, arrests Prince John, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff of Nottingham for their crimes against poor people, pardons Robin Hood for his heroic deeds, and allows him to marry Maid Marian. Personality Robin Hood is based on the character from the Robin Hood legends. Like the character of legend, Robin Hood is a heroic outlaw who steals from the rich and gives to the poor. He is known for his mastery of archery as well as his talent for disguising himself. Despite being declared an outlaw, Robin Hood is a good and generous person at heart, and is beloved by the townspeople for his deeds. Little background is given as to Robin Hood's early life. It is mentioned that he already have meet Maid Marian in the past and they were in love. At some point after this, Robin Hood became an outlaw, and was already being sought by the Sheriff of Nottingham at the opening of the film. Gallery Images Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2224.jpg|Robin Hood Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-413.jpg|Robin Hood, with an arrow in his hat Robinhood034.jpg|Robin Hood and Little John Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3319.jpg|Robin Hood and Friar Tuck Robin_Hood_&_Maid_Marian_2.jpg|Robin Hood and Maid Marian Robin-Hood-walt-disneys-robin-hood-3629408-720-480.jpg|Robin Hood Smile robin_hood_skippy.png|Robin Hood with Skippy, as he is finally safe from Prince John Robinhood732.jpg|Robin Hood and Maid Marian in their wedding Trivia *In the Season 3 Phineas and Ferb episode "Canderemy", Stacy Hirano wore an outfit very similar to Robin Hood's. *Robin Hood is the first Disney character to be skilled in archery with Gaston being the second, Li Shang being the third and Princess Merida being the fourth. *The fact that Robin Hood is portrayed as a fox may be a reference to Reynard the Fox, a fox trickster of Western folklore. *Unlike a real red fox, Robin Hood, and to a much lesser extent, Maid Marian, for some reason has red ears instead of black ones, and does not sport the brown "gloves" on his arms and legs and the white tip on his tail. This was eventually corrected with Tod in The Fox and the Hound. *Robin Hood is an inspiration of the real Robin Hood from the legend. *Robin Hood had the same Hat like Prince Phillip but in other color: Robin Hood has it in green and Prince Phillip he's got in red matching with his cape. *Robin Hood calls little John, "Johnny", the same way Maid Marian calls Lady Kluck, "Klucky". *Robin Hood is the second main protagonist whose movie is a musical, but does not have a song in the feature, the first was Arthur Pendragon, and the third is Oliver. *During the song "The Phony King of England", there is a grey cat that is similar to Scat Cat (The Aristocats) that dances like him. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Pure Good Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Titular Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Genius Category:Vigilante Category:Thieves Category:Nurturer Category:Robin Hood Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Parents Category:Warriors Category:Medieval Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Anthropomorphic Category:In Love Category:The Messiah Category:Fighter Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Poor Category:Wealthy Category:Famous Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Love Rivals Category:Aristocrats Category:Knights Category:Protectors Category:Big Good Category:Archenemy Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Extravagant Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Stalkers Category:Chaste Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Strong-Willed Category:Wise Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Bond Protector Category:Tricksters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Control Freaks Category:Falsely Accused Category:Chaotic Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes